


A Hope for The Future

by Saraphinethemysterious



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Season 1, pregnant haylie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphinethemysterious/pseuds/Saraphinethemysterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post 1x18. After the attack on the witches by Marcel’s men at the celebration of The Fete Des Benedictions, the baby growing inside Hayley is on edge. She won’t stop moving and is hurting Hayley. On a mission to get the baby to calm down so she can at last get some rest, the mother to be heads home to the quarter to find Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hope for The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching The Originals after winter break and got the idea for this and considering I like it better than The Vampire Diaries I can't believe I haven't written for it before.

Hayley knows her two favorite original brothers are fighting but at the moment, doesn’t give a shit. Without even giving it a second thought, she stalks swiftly into the compound at first unnoticed by the Mikaelson brothers.

“Stop,” her voice echoes throughout the room and demands their attention. Both their gazes move from each other, to Hayley. “You boys can continue your bickering in the morning.”

“I thought you went back to the Bayou, Little Wolf.” Hayley doesn’t know if he means it sourly or to simply ask what she’s doing.

“I did.” She starts moving once again with one hand on her stomach and the other clutching a plastic bag. “And now I’m back.” She gives no further explanation and moves on to ask, “Is there an empty room upstairs?”

She’s moving to the staircase so she doesn’t see Elijah’s face as he promptly responds. “Yes and a nursery as well for when the baby comes. Niklaus and I just set up the rocking chair today.”

Her head falls and her chin rests on her chest as she sighs. “That is honestly the best thing I’ve heard all day. I could cry right now.” Hayley’s right hand moves from her stomach to grip the railing of the stair case as she dares to climb it, extremely slowly. She starts with the first step.

“It seems you already are.” Klaus deadpans.

Hayley doesn’t act surprised. Her hormones have been off the charts and the wetness of her cheeks only confirm what he’s said. She doesn’t respond as she climbs one more stair with the two brothers watching her struggle to do so.

That’s two down and a whole hell of a lot to go.

“Do you need help?” Elijah finally asks.

She turns from looking at the next stair to him. “I’m glad happy you asked. Yes. When I first moved in here months ago I had a duffel bag. Do you know if it’s still around here somewhere?”

Elijah approaches her on the staircase. “Yes, I believe it’s upstairs.” He reaches out to help her but she interrupts before he can touch her.

“Good. In it, there should be a book. Can you grab it?”

With the nod of his head, he is gone and Hayley wonders if she will ever get used to vampire speed. “Anyway I can be of assistance, luv?” Klaus mocks with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Hayley doesn’t make eye contact with him as she climbs another stair. “Go grab a few bottles of water and a glass of ice and meet me upstairs.”

He’s back at his original spot in the middle of the room in a second with the items she requested in hand. “It appears I can’t meet you upstairs if you aren’t already there.”

She turns and gives him a fowl glare and when she looks back to the staircase Elijah is back.

He reaches down and takes the plastic bag from her hand and replaces it with the book she asked for. “Care to explain what all this is about?” He asks and peers into the bag to see what it contains.

His eyebrows furrow when he sees what’s inside and Hayley wants to laugh. It _would_ seem weird to him. “I’m exhausted,” she finally says taking her time to look at both the men in the room. “And every single inch of my body hurts— _especially_ my feet.” She takes a breath and the two other people in the room are patient as she does so. Then she looks at Klaus. “And thefact that your kid is still on edge from earlier and won’t calm down, isn’t helping.”

As Hayley takes another step, she reaches to take Elijah’s hand and put it on her stomach. She sees his eyes widen when he feels the frantic movement of the child inside her and takes another step—about half the staircase down, half to go.

“Now in the eight months I’ve been pregnant this kid has grown way too familiar to my voice and it does nothing to make her chill out.” She looks at Klaus as Elijah’s hand falls from her baby bump. “That’s is where you come in.”

He puts two and two together and Hayley sees the shook seep into his expression. “My voice calms her?”

“Yep,” She tosses the book in her hand to him and he manages to catch it, despite holding three bottled waters and a glass of ice. “So you’re going to read and I figured it might as well be something I like.”

He looks from her to the book in his hand. “ _The Book Thief_ ,” he reads the title. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s my favorite.” Hayley now accepts Elijah’s help in climbing the stairs twice as quickly.

Klaus is holding back a smile as he walks past them to put the items in his arms up in the nursery. When he is back, he in turn takes the brown bag from Elijah’s hand and glances inside.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Apple juice?”

“Believe it or not, there isn’t any in the Bayou and I’m a pregnant werewolf with cravings.” They reach the top of the stairs and Elijah’s arm unwraps from around her now that she can walk well enough on her own.

“I suppose that explains why you wanted a cup of ice,” Klaus mutters under his breath and walks with the two of them, at Hayley’s slow pace, to the nursery.

 

Hayley settles in the rocking chair and Klaus sits on the footstool in front of her.

When it seems like the two of them are settled Elijah stands in the doorway and says, “Well I’ll leave you two.”

Hayley looks to Klaus as if to say that it’s his choice but don’t let Elijah go if that’s not wholeheartedly what he wants. “Wait,” the hybrid calls after his brother. “Elijah, don’t go. You’re family and you should stay unless it is truly your desire to leave.”

He turns back around and his eyes lock with Klaus’s. After a few seconds of silence, Elijah walks back into the room and sits on the sofa.

It is silent as Klaus picks up the book in his lap and turns through to the first page. “Well go on then. You’re not going to get a formal invitation to start.” Hayley says as she leans back in the rocking chair and closes her eyes. Then as if remembering something, her eyes pop open. “Klaus,” his gaze lifts to meet hers. “Can you speak German?”

Klaus is surprised by the question, but thankfully responds seriously instead of stalling with a crude remark. “Yes.”

“Good.” The pregnant woman leans back once again in the rocking chair and lets the slow movements soothe her eyes closed as her hands find their way to rest on her stomach. “I’ll finally know how to pronounce some of the words.”

Klaus doesn’t retort. Instead he starts to read and Elijah slowly shifts so that he is laying on the antique sofa. As long as Klaus is reading the world seems to be at peace. The baby’s movements still and the aura of the room calms.

It is so serene that Hayley wishes it could always be like this. Wouldn’t that be a good world for her baby to grow up in?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and if you'd like to because you're bored and it's late at night and you're reading fanfiction, comment which couples on this show you ship. Personally I mostly only ship Haylijah but I want to hear what you ship. Leave it in the comments below pretty please and maybe leave kudos too? :) -Saraphine


End file.
